Two Doctors one Rose
by Ada1405
Summary: Fluff! Just fun stuff of if Rose stayed on the TARDIS with both doctors and if Donna lived. Two Doctors one Rose, which one does she kiss? oh Journeys end spoilers I spose. Please Review!
1. Kiss's, Bruise's and Baseball Bats

The Doctor walked slowly back into the TARDIS, running a hand through his already very ruffled hair, breathing a long sigh of relief and weariness

"Oh no Doctor come on! Please?" Whimpered Donna desperately as the Doctor walked towards her smiling sadly, "Can't you…can't _we_ work out something?"

"Donna," The doctor said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, "If we don't reverse the instantaneous biological metacrisis back into…him- me, the- you know _him!_" He said unceremoniously jabbing a finger at the blue clad doctor. "You _know_ what will happen Donna; you _will_ die!"

Donna backed away from him in an almost childish fashion, "I _know_, but- I know. It _was_ fun being you though- you know-"

The Doctor smiled and chuckled, "Hey you only got my mind not my body." He said teasingly causing Rose, who had been silently watching the situation from beside the console, to let out a little 'meep' and a familiar blush to rise up her neck and across her cheeks. Both Doctors couldn't help to smirk, strangely pleased with her reaction to those words, however they pretended, for her sake, not to notice.

Donna however rolled her eyes despite her situation, "Alright! That's enough!" She cried suddenly blocking her ears to something neither Rose nor the two Doctors could hear. "Maybe we _should_ do this; I don't want your- Time Lord hormones running through my head! Talk about infatuated!" She grumbled, this time causing a furious blush to rise up both the Doctors faces, however Rose was left completely oblivious- not to mention confused.

Hurriedly the Pinstripe suit Doctor carried on, "Yup! Ok right, now Donna- it won't hurt a bit, I pro-"

"Yeah, yeah I _know!_ I do have your mind inside of my head alien-boy!" She snapped exasperated and angry, "Just- get it over with!"

The Doctor obliged, lightly placing his fingers on her temples and massaging gently. She sighed, golden mist flowing from her mouth and eyes into the Doctor. It didn't last long and soon the Doctor was laying Donna's weak frame on the console grill and turning, his eyes closed, to the 'other' Doctor, breathing the enigmatic mist into him.

The 'other' Doctor sighed, "Still only one heart." He groaned exasperatedly.

Rose looked from one Doctor to the other, "Wh-whys that?" She asked confused, "I thought when he took the stuff from Donna he'd be a full Time Lord again-"

"Nah," The blue clad Doctor answered casually, "I grew from her, I'm still part human. But we just changed the two way transfer to a one way shift, that's all. She grew me, instantaneous biological metacrisis, but we just took," He fished around for words easier for Rose to understand, "took… What she- absorbed -out." He explained finally.

Rose smiled weakly and suddenly Donna regained some of her gusto, "Blimey!" She burst out sitting up clumsily, putting a hand to her head, her ginger hair a mess. "Talk about a head-ache!"

"Oh- yeah, that'll last a little while, here-" Said the original Doctor quickly grasping Donna by the arms and helping her up, "Steady- you right?"

Donna let out a weary sigh, "Yeah." She said finally, the new Doctor hurried over too, taking her from his original's arms.

"Coome on Donna," He said steadily, "You should lie down; your whole biological construct has been re-written twice, I'll make you a cup of tea, very good thing tea…" He was saying while directing her out of the console room, it was a very strange thing to see for Rose: The Doctor walking out of the room while her Doctor was still standing next to her, gazing at her.

Suddenly, she felt a cool yet warming hand slip into hers; she turned smiling at her Doctor, who grinned back, with that adoring, lopsided grin that she loved. "So," She said moving her body closer so she could touch his arm, "What are we going to call the two of you? Doctor 1 and Doctor 2?" She teased.

The Doctor exhaled through his nose, his free hand scratching his ear, "Defiantly not, I was here first, I mean he was made from me, well, he is me really…Geese I don't know…"

Rose just laughed, gazing unashamedly at her Doctor. The Doctor felt her eyes re-taking in his features, boring into him. He glanced down at his feet, suddenly feeling a strange tingle of nervousness in his stomach as he realised how quiet it was; how very alone they were right now.

He looked into her face, that beautiful face he had missed so much and without a thought, brought a hand to trace her features. His fingers lightly caressing from the top of her jaw down so that he was lightly holding her chin. Their faces only bear millimetres apart, his breath teasing her skin, clogging her senses. If she had been going to say something she had totally forgotten what it was, and wouldn't have been able to speak it anyway. Her eyes flickered shut and the Doctors flicked down to her wonderfully full lips, which parted as he watched them, her tongue slowly moistening them, waiting for him to take the final step.

He pulled her chin closer, gently, one arm moving round her waist as hers snaked round his neck. His other hand now cupping her face, and finally he captured her lips with his, gently yet firmly, with fire and passion, but also with love and care. She sighed into the kiss, pulling her self even closer to him, her proximity to him arising him in ways he had not felt for a very long time. Her fingers tangled in his hair, his very, _great_ hair, and his grip on her tightened as they put everything they felt into that one kiss. When suddenly, so very, very suddenly that even the Doctors sensitive ears did not hear it (But be fair, he _was_ quite preoccupied) a scream of fury erupted from the doorway.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Cried the man in the blue suit that was standing red faced in the doorway madly, throwing his mug of tea aside, the cup smashing and the contents spilling in every direction. The TARDIS beeped agitatedly and Rose and the original Doctor jumped apart, startled, Rose staring at the man she had been kissing glaring at the man next to her from the doorway- no wait, the _copy_ of the man she had been kissing, she shook her head dazedly, dizzy from the kiss and from the confusing matter of the two Doctors.

The Doctor, the original Doctor, had never thought himself to be one prone to jealously, well at least not highly violent jealousy. However, he supposed he had never seen another man kissing his Rose in the way he had just been and- oh, he hadn't noticed quite how far his hands hand roamed. But, himself jealous of himself? Strange as that may seem, it was clear that that was what it was in the next few moments.

The 'other' Doctor lunged forward, leaping for the man who had just snogged the woman they both loved, still screaming in fury. "Now- now hold on!" The brown clad Doctor started taking a step back, his lips slightly swollen and looking desperately aroused, however also quite frightened of his menacing self whom was leaping across the control room for him.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, maybe stop the Doctor from murdering himself, which he looked quite capable of at the moment. But she never got the chance to say it as the blue clad Doctor jumped on top of the brown clad Doctor and the two went tumbling on the floor amidst cries of pain and (from the brown clad Doctor) still shock, Rose could no longer tell which was which.

"Doctor!" She cried, actually trying to suppress an insane urge to laugh as they rolled about like little boys, "Alright you two get up!" She said beginning to giggle; they ignored her, or maybe they didn't, they're fighting did seem to increase a notch.

"Technically it was _you_ kissing her!" Called what must have been the brown suit Doctor earnestly however, the other snarled back furiously, possibly because this was technically true. "Ha! You know that's true! _I_ know that's true so, you do too! Ha!"

"Oh I don't _think _so!" The blue Doctor cried back, "I didn't see _me_ snogging her face off just now!"

"But that was you! It was me and you are me!"

"All the same I'm that but I'm not!"

"So- what? You're proposing I don't ever kiss her?!"

Rose stared at the fighting pair in disbelief; the fighting was furious however their words were merely like a political debate.

"Yes! I can do that part."

"Ha, nice try, but if I don't kiss her _you _don't kiss her-" However the Doctor (whichever one it was, Rose had lost track now) never got to finish his sentence as a blood curdling scream erupted around them.

The two Time Lords jumped up, staring round the room madly to find what had cause the disturbance, different sorts of aliens and monsters flying through their minds and there eyes fell on-

Rose.

They both stared at her, three hearts beating madly with fear and adrenalin. Both faces were identical with confusion as they stared at the woman who had screamed in what seemed like incredible agony yet she was standing there shaking with laughter. That laughter which was getting increasingly louder the longer she looked at the two, their hair all over the place along with their clothes, ones lip bleeding the other supporting a darkening eye, it looked absurdly cute.

"What did you do that for!?" They both demanded at the same time, however before she could attempt to answer Donna cam madly running into the room carrying a baseball bat.

"WRAAAAAAAAR" She screamed swinging the bat round her head, a fierce look upon her face as she prepared to strike the enemy. She stopped; bat above her head her face frozen in that fiery expression her eyes taking in the scene.

"_What-_ in all of time and space is going on!?" She cried, still not dropping the bat, "It sounded like somebody was being tortured!"

"We…well, " Stared the brown suited Doctor clearing his throat, but he didn't finish whatever it was he was going to say for Rose's laughter was getting so hysterical it was hard to hear.

"Rose?" Blinked Donna staring at her waiting for an explanation.

Rose whom had been leaning on the console for support finally choked back her laughter and wiping tears of mirth from her eyes gasped, "It was the only…only way to get them to stop fighting...I thought, if they thought…I was in danger," She chuckled again, "They'd stop, and it worked!"

Donna sighed frustrated, "Right well," She dropped the bat, "I'm going back to bed! But I'll know not to come running if I hear a banshee wailing again then shall I?" With that she marched off back down the corridor.

The two Doctors both kept staring at Rose who was still chuckling about the whole thing, though they did not seem amused. "Hey!" She said defensively, noticing the looks on their faces, "You were the ones fighting like…like immature boys!"

"She's right," They both said to each other at the same time, that caused them to glare at each other, "I'm sorry," They said turning to her, once again at the same time.

"And I'm sorry for scaring you," She said, choking back a giggle. She walked up to the pair suddenly placed a hand on the side of each Doctors face, looking longingly at them both. She moved her hands to the top of their heads and ran her fingers through the thick mass of chocolate brown hair, massaging their scalps with her masterfully delicate fingers, she actually moaned, "Oohh I missed this," She mumbled, "_Great_, great hair…" And with that she kissed them both on the lips and head for her bedroom, pausing at the doorway, "But I'm not kissing the both of you all the time, we are going to have to work something out." She said placidly, and turned on her heel smiling at the breathless looks on their faces.


	2. An Adventurous Night

**Auther Note:** Hello! Thanks all of you for your reviews! They make me soo happy! Sorry, this took its time coming, I wasn't happy with it and still aren't, so I'm really sorry, but please forgive me and hopefully the next chapter after this will be better and quicker coming out! Anyway enjoy if you can, and please still review! Oh and its a bit short...sorry, again...

* * *

Rose couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and counted sheep yet it did no good, her mind would not stray from the Doctor, here so close in the TARDIS. She had dreamed for so long to be back here, with him. And now that she was she could not stand to be separated from him. With restlessness over-whelming her, she sat bolt upright, planning to go find the Doctor- but, then a thought struck her: which one would she go to? Her real Doctor of course, she said immediately to herself. Though then how would the other feel? Well she had to go to one of them. These thoughts stumped her for a while, however in the midst of her wonderings and choices she heard movement in the darkness- the ruffle of clothing and the scuffling of some kind of for legged creature...

Suddenly the sound of something hard colliding with something as equally heard sounded threw the room. Rose froze, clutching the sheets closer to her as an alien noise could be heard in the dark or something that sounded rather like someone saying, "Oof!"

Rose was about to call out when someone else did first, with a hushed gasp and a harsh whisper, "_What are you doing here?!" _It cried, "_She's mine!"_

The sound was so harsh- so menacing it was really quite frighting and perfectly reasonable for Rose hurriedly forming some defence tactics. Clearly whatever it was that was in her room was after _her_, but she was not going to let them have her with out a fight.

Ever-so quietly Rose leant closer to her bed-side table and grasped her lamp. Steadying it in her hand she itched toward the foot of her bed, preparing to strike, unawares.

"_Shhh!_" Came another noise, getting angrier now, "_You'll wake her up!_"

Rose held the lamp above her head, aiming for the closest noise, her hand running up the cold metal trunk of the light to get a stronger grip. Her thumb rolled over a lump on the lamp and suddenly, very suddenly a bright, blinding light filled the room followed by yelps of shock and pain. _Damn it! _Rose cursed, however she was so startled and blinded that instead of continuing her attack, she dropped the lamp, creating further calamity and chaos.

Finally, with much rubbing and squinting of her eyes Rose made out the supposedly life-threatening aliens. She sighed, rolling her eyes and placing her hand on her hips. The two figures looked up at the women kneeling at the end of her bed above them.

"Hello?" They said lamely a sheepish grin across their faces.

Rose couldn't help but laugh: her Doctors; utterly adorable.

"You two couldn't sneak around if your lives depended on it!" She giggled, unable to continue her massive grin.

"Hey! It's not _my _fault!" One cried in defence. This must have been her full-blooded Time Lord as he still had his pinstriped pants on, just no jacket, tie or shoes, rather like the other, only he wore his blue pants. "It was very hard to navigate in the dark and seen as this is the first time I've been back in here in...Years!"

Rose was a little hurt for a moment, "You...never came into my room?" She asked quietly.

"Well it wasn't if I had a choice!" Said the other Doctor quickly, "the TARDIS sealed your door, wouldn't let anyone come in! Martha wouldn't stop asking where it lead to for ages."

Rose couldn't help but smile as the TARDIS hummed gently.

"This is the happiest she's been in quite a while," whispered her Time Lord Doctor, "You'll looked into her and she looked back into you."

"She has a connection with you Rose…actually, it made her very moody- reminded me of you!" Said the part-human Doctor cheekily and Rose threw a pillow at him, "Only in the mornings!" He added quickly.

"Yeah, well talking about mornings- what were you to do sneaking round my bedroom at God knows what time it is?" She demanded, staring them both down, showing a very uncanny and frightening resemblance of Jacquie Tyler.

"Well...I...was just...I...wanted to see you." One whispered looking down at his feet, a warming blush creeping up his neck, the other nodded sheepishly, also avoiding Rose's eyes, "We can go...if you want us too." He continued in such a miserable and very childish fashion that Rose literally felt her heart melt.

"Of course I don't want you to leave!" She cried incredulously, "come on, get up you two!" She moved back to a comfortable sitting position on her bed, patting a space on either side of her.

The Doctors looked at each other, then cautiously sat down where she had motioned. Time Lord on her right, part-human on her left. It was rather awkward, Rose sitting in the middle with two men both wanting to reach out to her, to kiss her, to- we won't go there, but both on either side. She reached for both their hands, and they snuggled closer to her, obviously both resisting the urge to throw the other man out of the bed and room- and quite possibly the TARDIS to avoid displeasing Rose.

Rose was very tired, and with the warmth on one side (her left) and a strange, but not unfamiliar, coolness (her right), she found herself drifting off to sleep. By now both Doctors had their arms wrapped protectively around their Rose.

Suddenly a loud, very distinguishable voice, sounded from the hallway, coming closer and closer to Rose's room. "Alright I heard the shouts earlier but, I told you I wasn't gonna come look, but then it all went silent and I figured I should check that you're not all dead." Said Donna in exasperated defeat, now at the door, hands on hips and dressed in red and white swirled, flannelette pj's.

However, he face changed dramatically as only Donna's could when she took in the sight before her. "Oh. My. God!" She cried her voice full of utter disgust. "Never _ever _again, no matter whether its banshee's or...or I don't know what! I am never going to try and save your lives again!" With that she spun round with a shudder and hurriedly stormed away ignoring the, "It's not what you think!" Cries that followed her.

One Doctor sighed and the other scratched his ear nonchalantly and said, "Well, we're gonna have a hard time explaining this one to her in the morning.

* * *

That morning Donna marched dramatically out of the kitchen, bumping into Rose on the way, "They! Are fighting over- the last _banana_!" She cried in exasperation, "Honestly one mad alien was enough but two! Hope you can keep em' busy enough, looked like you were last night..."

"Wha- no!" Cried Rose in embarrassment, "That wasn't what it looked like, they were just…I was…they were lonely." Rose muttered in a very meagre self-defence.

"Ha! Well at least it explains the noises I heard before that, though- what _had_ you been doing to them?! Actually, no. I don't want to know."

Then she turned, leaving Rose to stand, mortified, in the doorway of the kitchen.

After a few moments to gather her wits, Rose went to face the frustrated boys in the kitchen.

Rose sighed at the site; the Doctor, the 'proper' Doctor, had his sonic screw driver out, pointing it dramatically at the other Doctor. While he in turn was wildly flailing a steak knife. Both of them grasping the last banana between them. "Ok," She said walking forward toward the Doctor with the knife, "Give me that- thankyou. No knives." She turned to the other Doctor, easing the screw driver out of his hands, "Ok, and now lets sort out this banana." She said sweetly, plucking the banana from their clenched hands, neither said a word. She peeled it slowly, both of them under the impression she was going to give it back to one of them. However, surprising them both she opened her mouth and took a humongous bite out of the creamy flesh of the banana. Their mouths dropped in unison, she took another bite. They screamed in out rage, and she ran cackling from the room.


	3. Murder in the Dark

**Authers Note: Ok, sorry about the delay, I sort of took a while to write this chapter, it was really bugging me ( Sorry! I know crap excuse. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews!! They are so encouraging and keep me writing! Anyway, enough of this, you can read the story now! P  
**

* * *

Her breathing was harsh and ragged; the darkness impending on her head, all she could do was keep running. She glanced behind her widely as the sound of disoriented footsteps followed her; quickly she changed direction, skidding down another unknown corridor. She slowed slightly, he eyes wide, the walls around her glistening in red liquid, she slipped and stumbled further, sloshing through puddles on the floor, her jeans stained in the sickeningly gleaming, red substance.

Suddenly, she dashed to the right through another doorway and backed up against the wall. She slid hurriedly away from the following sound of some terrifically, terrifying maniacal laughter. However, very suddenly the sounds stopped and so did she. Her breath caught in her throat and she sucked it back in, not daring to move a muscle. She felt like eyes were staring at her from every corner, and suddenly she could hear every tiny movement in every direction, each coming closer and closer and closer. The darkness was getting overwhelming, she couldn't breathe, she was getting silently hysterical when suddenly a cold hand slipped across her mouth; she froze petrified.

"_Rose_." Whispered a voice very close to her left ear. Her eyes widened further and a ghostly blue light flickered in front of her face, along with the buzzing sound she new came from the sonic screwdriver, to reveal a pair of big, brown, puppy dog eyes. "_Boo!_" The Doctor said in a hushed voice, his eyes alight with glee. Rose sighed, her whole body relaxing, the Doctor grinned insanely and put out the light.

Silently, both of them slid further along the wall, hand in hand as a snuffling sound came from the doorway Rose had come in from. Suddenly the sound stopped and Rose could have sworn something was coming closer to her second by second and she must have been right as this time something grasped her leg; she screamed in shock and the Doctor beside her jumped violently, hurriedly re-lighting his sonic screwdriver to find-

The other Doctor. Rose's leg clasped in his arms, his tongue licking forcefully at the red stains on her jeans, chuckling groggily as he did so, "Mhhmm, Red Sherry, Red Rose... Pretty sherry yumm yummm mmm..." He was mumbling.

The Doctor beside Rose rolled his eyes and stared down ignominiously at himself on the floor, "Drunk." He said disgustedly, "Never did I think I would see myself this drunk."

Rose couldn't help but laugh, which seemed to shock the drunken Doctor, making him cling to her leg harder. The sober Doctor however, could not bring himself to scowl at her laughter of him, the eerie blue light cast by his sonic screwdriver was throwing strange, flickering shadows across her face, making her look inhumanly beautiful. Before he could say anything however, Donna stumbled into the room, her face in shadow. As soon as she spotted them she burst out in song at the top of her voice singing something about lizards with pink ears, dancing over to them with a hiccup. She stopped singing when she got closer and beamed, "Gotcha!" She cried, "Tag! Your it! Hahaha!"

Rose shook her head bemused, thinking back to just how they got into this odd predicament, it had all started on the Planet Barcelona II...

_"Barcelona!" Cried Rose furiously as her, the two Doctor's and Donna raced down yet another corridor resembling a medieval age, "You told me Barcelona was a great planet that has dogs with no noses!"_

_"Dogs with no noses?!" Shouted Donna wildly amidst heaving breathing, "Those ain't dogs with no noses! More like- dogs with...laser eyes and...electronic paws!!"_

_"Cybernetic canine vixpluroton," corrected one of the Doctors admonishingly, "And this is Barcelona!" The Doctor paused, and then added in a quieter tone, "Just not the one we were meant to go to..."_

_Rose and Donna glared at both the Doctors, now skidding round a sharp bend the, TARDIS still not in sight. Robotisized, malicious barks following them. "This is Barcelona II, in Galaxy 109," Said the other Doctor bashfully, "It's a developing planet for cybernetic creatures. We meant to go to Barcelona, the original one, which is about...50 Galaxies away..."_

_"Brilliant!" Donna cried sarcastically, "If we weren't running for our lives; I would hit you right now!"_

_"Well," The Doctor retorted with goggled eyes, his voice full of sarcasm, "I suppose its lucky we have insane, felonious, cyber dogs that want to fry us, rip us to pieces, sew us back together by our sinews and tear us to pieces again!" He cried furiously, "Shall I stop and thank them now?"_

_Donna didn't reply, instead she dashed off to the right down another corridor shouting to them, "It's this way!"_

_"No it isn't!" Cried one Doctor anxiously, however the other turned and ran after Donna yelling,_

_"Yes it is! Hurry up!"_

_So Rose and one Doctor went one way and the other two the other, "Wha- we're not going to just leave em' are we?!" Rose cried confused, angry and very out of breath, the barks getting closer._

_"Course not!" The Doctor replied running a hand through his ruffled hair, "We'll run into them again at the bend up ahead, but they're going the long way."_

_"Do you even know if _any_ of us are going the right way?!" She demanded, a stitch starting to ach in her side._

_"Rose," He replied, a smile in his voice, he didn't seem to even have heard what she had said, "You wouldn't believe how much I missed this…"_

_Rose noticed his suddenly very affectionate tone; she smiled back at him, despite the pain in her side, "What? Running for our lives? Me too." She said happily and he grinned like a maniac and grasped her hand, she noticed the temperature difference of there skin; this was the Time Lord Doctor._

_"And Rose," He said, he wasn't looking at her anymore; his voice was gentle and- was that nervousness she could detect?_

_However she disregarded this as the barks seemed to be getting closer, she glanced fearfully behind her, "Yes Doctor?" She said distractedly, running a little faster._

_"I love you, Rose Tyler." _

_And he had said it, just then, so casually yet so very affectionately. She stared at him goggled eyed for a moment not actually daring to believe he had finally told her he loved her. Then all of a sudden she leapt at him, forgetting the man-eating dogs, forgetting that Donna and the other Doctor weren't far off, forgetting everything and she kissed him. Her legs entwined around his waist and he stumbled back, surprised but happy. One arm supporting her on her hips and the other snaking up the back of her neck and into her hair. Rose half moaned half sighed tightening her grip on the Doctor, rubbing her body against his when suddenly-_

_"Time and Place!" Came Donna's voice exasperatedly as she ripped them apart and pushed them onwards, "Honestly, every time I find you alone- can't you keep off each other for longer then a minute? Just while we escape the killing machines?!"_

_The Doctor shook his head dazedly, for once not embarrassed and Rose asked breathlessly, "Where's the other Doctor?"_

_Donna didn't answer, instead she nodded ahead where stood, unnoticed by the busy Doctor and Rose: the TARDIS. The gleaming telephone box never looked so inviting, especially as 20 cybernetic canine vixpluroton rounded the corner behind them, red lasers coming from every angle. The other Doctor had already unlocked the blue door and was holding it open desperately, "Come on!" He cried, and that they did, soon they each of them were panting and grasping anything they could find for support in the TARDIS console._

_"Nothing like a close call the aye?" Smiled the Time Lord Doctor in his usual goofy smile. "Love a little running!"_

_Rose smiled too, laughing adoringly at her Doctor, "Nothing like a little running." She repeated._

_Donna rolled her eyes and the other Doctor glared at them, "Right, well, I'm gonna get a drink." She said breaking the moment, "Anyone want anything?"_

_"Actually, yeah," said the human Doctor, "A good cuppa tea would be nice, actually wait- I'll make it." He said, obviously not trusting Donna's tea making skills._

_Donna rolled her eyes again, something that was becoming quite a habit of late, "Its just tea, I'm sure I can make it fine!" She argued annoyed as they both wandered up the ramp, however right at the top, before the Doctor could reply she promptly tripped and fell face first onto the TARDIS grilled flooring. She did not however get back up, nor did she respond to the three's laughter. Instead she army crawled forward, her eyes fixed on something under the console._

_"Oooh!" She called her voice slightly muffled, "What this? Hiding alcohol in the TARDIS are we?"_

And that was how this became. After many, many drinks, (despite the Time Lord's objections), the part human Doctor and Donna became more and more disoriented, however for some strange reason Rose did not, though she had the same amount of alcohol. Neither did the Time Lord Doctor, though that wasn't surprising; he could probably assimilate it into his system. Finally, after many bottles of alien and human alcohol had been evaporated this game had started. Everyone, bar the Time Lord Doctor, had been all for it, even the TARDIS. It started off like tag and then levelled up to a full fledged game of murder in the dark.

"I really shouldn't have let you all get to that alcohol." Said the sober Doctor shaking his head.

"Hey, you were the one that had it out!" Rose defended poking him in the chest. Donna giggled feebly and collapsed to the floor fast asleep.

"I…Was…Shifting things!" He retorted quickly, "And look at what its done to you… avaricious…humans!"

"What? It hasn't done anything to me! Look! Am I trying to devour your leg right now?" Rose replied laughing.

"Actually that _is_ weird, Time Lord's are practically immune to most alcohol, but _you,_ the amount _you, _especially as a human, drank," He laughed teasingly, "You should be rolling on the floor with my head in your mouth!"

Rose glared at him, but unable to hide a smile anyway, "You're so full of it!"

The Doctor grinned, "Sort of, yeah!" He replied, his wonderfully dark brown eyes glinting with playfulness, however before anything else could be said they were interrupted by his own, very loud, very besotted snores.

Rose looked down, the Doctor at her feet was now limply sleeping on her leg, his tongue still lolling out, she sighed, "What are we going to do with you?"

"What would you do?" Asked the Doctor beside her, "I mean if there was only one of me and I somehow managed to get that intoxicated?"

"Tuck you into bed?" Rose offered shyly.

The Doctor grinned, feeling absurdly pleased by this, "Brilliant! Ok, you do me I'll do Donna." And with that he unlit the sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS brought the lights back on. Then, he rushed off to Donna's side, picking her up easily.

Already he was carrying her in the direction that must have been to her room, throwing Rose a casual smile on the way out. Rose looked down at that same man at her feet, she had no idea which part of the TARDIS she was in and did not have much of a chance of picking him up, however she wasn't going to let him lie here, she had to show the Doctor what she would do for him.

Slowly, she eased him off her leg, grabbed him under his armpits and hauled him over her shoulder with a huge grunt. And eventually she headed out of the room, his feet only dragging slightly behind her as she carried the majority of his weight.

"Come on, nearly there…" She was saying to the unconscious Doctor; however she had no idea where his room was anyway. After a few more minutes of mindless wandering and grunting she stopped and looked up to the ceiling with a sigh, "Alright!" She cried to the TARDIS, "Which way?" As if she had been waiting for Rose to ask, the TARDIS replied immediately and the corridor just ahead lit up brighter, Rose followed the light. In moments she was at the Doctors bedroom door, his room was very big and dimly lit, his bed lay on the farthest side of the room, a very large double bed, without taking in any of the other features she headed straight for it. Finally, she laid his surprisingly heavy form on top of the sheets, she took a step back and surveyed him, still fully dressed, he shouldn't have to go to bed like that, she decided.

Quickly she moved to his feet, sliding off his trainers and socks and laying them on the floor, she glanced at his body again; she really should change him into something more comfy. She slipped his blue jacket off, unable to hide an adoring smile as he mumbled slightly in his sleep. She now undid his tie, however then stopped, she didn't know where his pyjama's where, wait- did he even _have_ pyjama's? The only time she had seen him in a pair was the time he had regenerated.

She glanced around the room, a small wooden cupboard was standing in another shadowy corner of his room, she trotted over to it began to shift through his clothes, which there weren't many of. Suits, suits, a couple of shirts, suits, suits, ah- pyjama's. She let out a triumphant 'Ha!' and pulled them out, unable to shake her head amusedly at the fact that he _hung_ his pyjamas. She headed back to the bed, completely oblivious to the fact that the other Doctor was watching her from his doorway as she was far to busy with her task at hand: taking care of her Doctor, well one of them.

She slowly undid his shirt buttons, subconsciously letting a hand trail down his chest, he moaned in his sleep. The Doctor at the door suddenly felt very envious of himself on the bed, and almost went to announce his presence, however he stopped himself, deciding watching her finish her job would be more fun.

Rose had finished his top half now, and was staring un-certainly at his trousers, her fingers drumming on his bedside table, pyjama pants clutched in one of her hands. She had done this before, she reminded herself, well, not with another Doctor somewhere nearby though. She took a deep breath and finally lunged forward and very quickly took off the Doctors pants. Thankfully the human Doctor still wore his underwear, she couldn't help to glance and check. She pulled on the pyjama pants and let out a sigh of relief and a little regret that she had done it so fast. She then gently slid him to the centre of the bed and pulled the blankets over him. She brushed the hair off his forehead and leant down, brushing her lips across it gently while stroking his cheek, just as she would have done for her Time Lord Doctor. Stepping back carefully and quietly she admired her work, and then turned to leave only to find the other Doctor at her shoulder.

She yelped but her grasped her hand smiling, "Thankyou for tucking me in." He said cheekily.

"Not a problem..." Rose mumbled breathlessly; _how long had he been watching her? _"S' Donna tucked in?"

"Yep!" He said happily, popping the 'p', "Not as cosy as my though quite obviously- I didn't take her clothes off."

"I didn't- I wasn't- I was just getting you comfortable! And I didn't want you to crease your suit..." Rose replied glaring at him.

"Never said I was complaining," The Doctor smiled back teasingly, "but now I don't have any jim jams to wear to bed; they were my only pair."

"I'm sure you'll survive." She said dryly, but his smile just widened.

"I'm not so sure, you said you didn't want to see my suit get creased, so I can't possibly wear that to bed. And what bed will I sleep in? He's in mine." He said flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well...I..." Stuttered Rose, she was really not used to the Doctor flirting with her in this way, "Are you sure that alcohol didn't affect you?"

The Doctor chuckled, his arm suddenly winding round her waist, his hand cupping her face. He caressed her flushed cheek gently with the inner of his thumb, "Oh, I am very sure, Rose Tyler." He said quietly, seductively. He leaned her face toward his, slowly closing the gap between them, eyes flickering shut.

However, just as his lips ever-so lightly brushed hers he stepped back suddenly, breaking all contact, obviously furiously thinking about something. "But _why _hasn't it affected _you?!"_ He demanded, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly he placed a hand to Rose's chest, confused though she was; she felt a familiar swooping sensation in her stomach as his hand accidently or purposely caressed her breast. "One heart beat- your defiantly human, I mean of course you are…There's no possible way you couldn't be!" He frowned, and then realized where his hand was and quickly removed it, leaving the place where it had been feeling very cold. "I spose since you've had the time vortex running through your mind before there could be _traces_ of it left behind to stop alcohol affecting you…" He wasn't actually speaking to her, but to himself, trying to work this out.

Once more very suddenly the Doctor spun round quickly, heading out of his bed room, Rose watching him go feeling very annoyed at his sudden mood change. "Doctor, where are you going?" She called after him.

"Library," He muttered distractedly. "I need to research some stuff..."

With that he gave Rose a brief smile and left her to stand there disgruntled, cold and confused.


End file.
